Love Unexpected
by Mikey337
Summary: The story of what would have happened if Katniss had realized she loved Peeta in the first Hunger Games. After they return home, they realize that the only way to recover is through each other's help. When they are told that they have to do something unexpected, the only way they'll survive is to trust not only each other, but others as well. Better than it sounds... :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter of my kinda-first Hunger Games fic... I wrote one before, but then got huge writers block, so I deleted it, but with this one it hopefully won't happen again.**

**Anyways, this is the story of what would have happened (in my opinion) if Katniss had _realized_ she loved Peeta in the first games!  
**

**DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY: I don't own anything, just my own ideas :)**

**Please review! I update every other day if I can!**

* * *

"Greetings to the final contestants of the 74th Hunger Games! The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book concludes that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I look at Peeta with my mouth open. "I don't believe it."

"It's really not that surprising," he starts moving towards me and pulls his knife. Maybe it's instinct or maybe it's because of being in the arena, but I pull my bow on him.

And then I realize that his knife is on the bottom of the lake.

My cheeks burning with shame, I discard my weapon. Peeta hobbles over and picks it up again, shoving it back into my hands. "No. Do it. Shoot me."

"I can't," I whisper, avoiding his gaze.

"Fine," he bends down and takes off his bandage.

"Peeta, no! You can't kill yourself!" my voice is hoarse after weeks of not using it normally.

He uses all of his strength to stand up. "It's what I want. You'll do anything for Prim, you love her that much. I know that. And I will do anything for you. If it means giving up my life, I'll gladly do it, just like you would for your sister."

This is the moment that I realize it. Before I would lay down my life for one person only; Prim. But in this instant, I realize I would lay it down for someone else. And that's Peeta.

"Peeta," I make my decision. Reaching for the pouch of Nightlock attached to my belt, Peeta grabs my arm.

"No!" he shouts.

I stare into his eyes, "Trust me."

He hesitates. "Okay."

I dump some in my hand, and some in his. "Together," I tell him.

_'I love him.''_

The fact that I finally admitted it to myself startles me. I know that I love Peeta, but in what way? I guess it doesn't really matter anymore, anyways, because we're about to die.

Peeta gives me one last, lingering kiss.

"One."

"Two."

I take a deep, shaky breath. "Three."

We start to move the berries up to our lips, but we are interrupted. "Stop! Stop!"

Claudius Templesmith. I throw the berries on the ground, and Peeta does the same.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, the star crossed lovers of District 12!"

"We did it!" Peeta says, and wraps me in a hug. "We're going home!" he twirls me around, but I can tell his leg is giving way.

Once we're safely in the hovercraft, Peeta is whisked away. I'm left, forgotten, for fifteen minutes, until they come and take me into a "Recovery Room".

"Where's Peeta?" I ask the doctor tending to me.

"In a Recovery Room being taken care of."

"What's wrong with him? Is he okay?"

The doctor doesn't answer. "Is he okay?" I ask again, getting a bad feeling in my stomach.

"He'll be fine," she finally answers, injecting something into my arm. Seconds later, I realize it was something to knock me out.

* * *

_"Peeta?" I call out, but I get no response. "Peeta!"_

_Suddenly I hear a branch crack beneath a boot behind me. Whipping around, I pull my bow and arrow out at the same time. It's Cato, with Peeta in a chokehold._

_"What's wrong, District 12?" he sneers. With one swift movement, he snaps Peeta's neck._

_"NO!" I scream and send an arrow through Cato's heart. I kneel down next to Peeta as Cato's cannon fires. "Peeta." I whisper. "I'm sorry. I let you down."_

_He stares at my face and breaths a few more shallow breaths. After his eyes close and his cannon fires, he suddenly starts gushing blood. I hear screaming, and it takes me awhile to figure out that it's me._

_I start backing away from him. Suddenly I catch a glimpse of my hands, caked with his blood. I furiously rub at them, but the more I rub, the more blood comes back._

_"Peeta! Peeta! Come back, please, I need you," I scream helplessly._

I wake up panting, and have to take a few minutes to relax myself. That's when I notice the plate of food in front of me that consists of a piece of bread and butter and some warm milk. Not quite the welcome home meal I was hoping for, but when I finish eating it I'm stuffed. Then I remember that my stomach must have shrunk.

I feel something cool seeping into my arm, and look to investigate, but black out soon before.

* * *

I wake, eat, am put to sleep, and then wake again from nightmares for a few days, until one afternoon, when I awake, and the restraints are gone. There's a set of clean clothes on the chair next to my bed. I don't wait for orders; I just put them on, and then exit the room.

Hearing voices down the hall, I go to investigate. It's Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna.

"Well, look who's finally awake," Haymitch says.

"Where's Peeta?" I look around. "And Portia?"

"Relax, Sweetheart," Haymitch tells me. "She's in with Peeta, getting him ready for your reunion. They want to film it live with Caesar Flickerman, and you have to go with Cinna to get ready."

Cinna takes me into a room with fabulous clothes all around. He slips over my head a short yellow dress paired with sandals that leaves me feeling vulnerable. "I thought I would be in something more- sophisticated, looking."

"Well," he says carefully. "I thought that, Peeta, would like this better."

I don't object further, and let him finish my look off with a headband and light makeup.

"Alright, you're ready to go," he tells me. "And remember, I'm still rooting for you."

Haymitch suddenly bursts through the doors. "How about a celebratory hug before you go out?"

This is weird, even for Haymitch. "Okay."

When he hugs me, it surprises me when he starts speaking in a hushed voice. "Listen up, the capital isn't happy with the stunt you pulled with the berries. You have to act like it was an act of love, not rebellion, because they're afraid it may start uprisings," he warns.

_Rebellions_. The thought startles and sends shivers of excitement through me at the same time.

Haymitch pulls away from me. "Got it?"

"Yes," we could have been talking about anything. "What about Peeta?"

"He's already there," Haymitch tells me, and leaves as quickly as he came. _What the hell does that mean?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and favorite/author/story alerts!**

**Next chapter! There's a schedule up on my profile of when I'm updating what, so if you wanna know it's there :)**

* * *

"May I present to you the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, the star crossed lovers of District 12!"

I feel myself being raised up, and soon am blinded by the bright lights. I make out Peeta about ten feet to my left. "Peeta!" my voice is drowned out by the screaming of the crowd, but the cameras catch my lips move.

Peeta and I meet in the middle, colliding together. He staggers backwards a little, but I help him regain his balance. We embrace, and then kiss for no one knows how long.

"How about we get this interview started, then?" Caesar comes over and taps Peeta on the shoulder, but he pushes the host away without a glance in his direction.

When I finally break our kiss, we're both breathless. Caesar tells us to sit on the loveseat.

Peeta sits first, then opens his arms to me. I sit so close to him I'm almost on his lap, and then feel his arms wrap around my shoulders.

Laying my head on his shoulder, we have to watch a three hour recap of the games. I thought living through them one time was bad enough, but twice is a whole different thing.

After it's over, we're asked a few questions.

"So, how did it feel when you two heard the rule change that you could both win?"

Peeta speaks, "I felt lucky. Because before, I went in with the mindset that I was going to die, and Katniss would go home at all costs. But after I heard it, I knew we could both go home, and there was a reason to keep fighting."

"And Katniss, how amazing was it to find him in the mud after all that searching?"

"I felt like the happiest person alive," I say, almost totally truthfully.

He asks a few more questions, until he finally says, "Last one. I just have to ask. Katniss, the moment you pulled out those berries, my heart stopped. What was going through your mind?"

I take a moment to gather my thoughts and figure what I'm going to say. "I just couldn't imagine life without him. I need him, and I couldn't go home without Peeta." I take his hand as the crowd sighs in affection.

"Well, that's all for tonight, so goodnight!"

* * *

I put my hand against the glass as I watch the scene fly by. I needed some time to think alone.

_'Do I love Peeta?'_

I already know the answer is yes.

_'But in what way?'_

Right now I love people in two different ways. The way I love Prim, my mother, and my late father. And then there's the way I love Gale, Rory, Vick, Posy, Madge, and other people whom I help. Peeta doesn't fit into either of those categories.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone sneak up next to me. Glancing over, I see Peeta.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," he replies, looking my way. "I have a question." He pauses, waiting for me to give the okay. After I nod, he continues. "So what happens when we get back?"

"I guess," pausing, I add, "we try to forget."

"I don't want to forget," he admits. "At least not all of it. Katniss, I lo-"

"Don't," I interrupt.

"So all of that," he swallows the lump in his throat, "in the cave and arena was fake?"

"Not all of it," I answer helplessly. "But I don't know what was."

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know," he says, and turns to leave.

And this is the moment when I figure it out, because when he's about to go, I realize that a part of me is leaving with him.

"Peeta, wait," I say, grabbing his arm. He turns around and I gently press my lips to his. "I think I just did."

"You mean you lo-"

I once again cut him off, "Yes, but we have to take this slow. I still have to figure some things out in my head."

"Okay, take all the time in the world you need," he kisses me again.

* * *

At dinner I was told that tomorrow we'd arrive back home. I'm glad, because even thought the threat of the arena is gone, I still hate being alone in my room alone.

I climb into the plush bed and shut out the lamps, dreading the nightmares that I know are coming.

_I awake in my little perch in the tree to the sound of a stampede. I can smell smoke, and my blood freezes when I see the wall of fire. All of a sudden my tree flames up on the top, spreading down._

_I climb as fast as I can downwards. Once reaching the ground, the tree falls over, and I run as fast as I can away._

_I have to change direction almost immediately when another wall of fire appears in front of me._

_There's fire all around me. I can't get away. I scream as it closes in, seeing faces of the people I love in front of me; Prim, Gale, my mother, Hazelle, even Peeta, everyone who depends on me for survival._

_I close my eyes, but then come the voices._

_"Katniss! Help! Katniss!"_

I awake with a start, and try to shut my eyes to block out the nightmare.

But fire only burns brighter in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter :)**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Katniss!" my little sister hugs me tightly. "You're home! You did it!"

"Yes, little duck, I'm home," I say softly.

My mother is next, and then Gale comes up. "Come here," he gives me a huge hug. In my ear, just like Haymitch did, he whispers, "Oh, by the way, we're 'cousins'." By the way he says it, I know he means the capital had to make us cousins, because the female half of 'District 12's Star Crossed Lovers' can't have a very attractive male for their best friend.

My mother and I are interviewed together at one point. "So how does it feel that your daughter is the victor of the Hunger Games?"

"I'm proud of her," my mom answers.

"How do you feel about Peeta?"

"I think he's a very nice boy," she says, "but Katniss is too young to have any boyfriend."

I blush when everyone looks at Peeta and my entwined hands. He drops mine and backs away, blushing also.

"Peeta! What's your comment on that? Katniss?" the reporters don't shut up about it.

After awhile, we finally get into a car and drive to our new home. Peeta has one to himself, and so do I, but of course I'm going to let my mother and Prim live with me.

Once inside, I see everything from my old house is moved into my new one already. I take a quick, curious look around, and then climb up the stairs to my room to sleep. It's been a long day, and I can't wait to just curl up and fall asleep.

I change into more comfortable sleeping clothes, and then crawl into bed.

_"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear Rue's cry for help. I see her, trapped in a net._

_I start to run to her, trying to tell her to be quiet. I know what comes next._

_Suddenly I hear something behind me. I turn around, and see Peeta lying on the ground with a cut in his leg, helpless._

_"Katniss!" he shouts. "I need you. Cato will be back to finish me off if we don't get away!"_

_I look from Rue to Peeta, back to Rue, back to Peeta._

_"Katniss! Katniss!" they both scream my name._

_"I don't know which way to go!" I squat down on the ground, covering my ears with my hands. They're calls only seem to amplify, and my attempt to drown them out is just that; an attempt._

_"Katniss! Wake up!" I hear people yelling at me._

"Katniss!" I jerk awake, looking into my sister and mother's eyes.

"Sorry, just a bad dream." A glance at the clock tells me it's midnight.

"Are you okay?" Prim asks, concerned.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream," I console her. "You two go back to bed."

They leave with one last concerned look, and I turn my lamp on as soon as I think they're back in their own rooms.

I don't want to fall back asleep. I won't let myself. So instead, I wrap my covers around my knees and rest my chin on them and wait until morning.

When it's finally an acceptable time to get up, I shower and dress, then head downstairs for breakfast.

I hear a soft, tentative knock on the door, and when I answer it, I see Peeta with a loaf of bread. "Good morning," I say, and because of the camera crew behind us, I kiss him.

"I thought your mother said-"

"I don't care what she said," I tell him truthfully. She lost any power to tell me what to do since I started feeding our family.

He shrugs, and comes inside.

"Gosh, I really hate those cameras," I complain.

"Yeah, me too," he sets the bread on the counter. "So what's for breakfast?"

"I don't know, probably the bread you made."

"Katniss," he walks over to my fridge. "You aren't in the Seam anymore." he opens the door, and I see a fully stocked fridge.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim. "That's crazy! That could feed my family for a month!"

"Or a few days. That's how people in Victor's Village live," he rolls his eyes. "It's sick."

"Yeah," I comply. "I mean, this could probably give all of the Seam a meal or two."

Peeta reaches inside and pulls out a few eggs. "Well, why don't we take one meal and just eat? We were in the Hunger Games after all, and deserve one solid meal."

"Okay," I say hesitantly. I don't feel good about it, but once Peeta has the eggs going, it makes me starving.

He makes eggs and the apple tart he makes at the bakery. Prim comes down a little bit later, but my mother doesn't. Peeta adds in another serving for her.

Along with the bread he brought, we eat like we never have before in District 12.

"So is this how they fed you in the capital?" Prim asks. Peeta chuckles.

"No, Prim, there was so much more food. So much food you could barely see the person across from you at the table! You could have eaten for a month and not have made a dent in it," he looks to me. "It was all very rich, too. It made me and your sister sick."

"They had this amazing lamb stew," I say. "It was so delicious. You would have loved it."

"Is that the kind you had in the cave?" she asks. The memory of how we got the soup brings me to blush.

"Yeah," I reply. "The soup we had in the cave."

Prim looks at me evilly, and I know she's just waiting for a moment when we're both alone to tease me about that.

"Where's mother?" I ask her.

"Sleeping. She didn't get very much when you were gone," is her answer.

"What do you mean?"

"She stayed up almost the entire time because she was worried about you. She couldn't fall asleep, even though she forced me to."

This surprises me. My mother stayed up, worrying about me? That's definitely a first.

"Speaking of sleep, you must be tired, Katniss," Prim says. "After waking up in the middle of the night."

Peeta gives me a strange look. "It was just a nightmare."

"But she didn't go back to sleep after that," Prim tells him. I shoot her a glare. "I saw your light on, you know."

Sighing, I pick up my plate and walk towards the sink. "Yeah, but maybe I just like sleeping with the lights on."

"Katniss, I see the bags under your eyes. I bet you haven't had a good night's sleep since before-" Peeta coughs, interrupting her. "What?"

"It's just-" I lean up against the counter. "Talking about what happened isn't easy."

"It'll help you get through it," Prim tells me. "That's what someone said at school."

"How would they know?"

"Because apparently Haymitch's cousin helped him like that," she says earnestly.

"Yeah, Haymitch who's a drunk bastard," I chuckle.

"Alright," Peeta starts clearing the table. "Let's get a start on dishes, shall we? Prim, I think we can handle it."

She takes the hint and leaves the room. "Peeta?" I ask once she's gone.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever have- nightmares? About, you know?" I avoid his gaze.

"Every night," he wraps his arms protectively around me. "Every night. I can't fall asleep, and then if I do I wake up an hour later because of them."

We're supposed to be safe. Safe from the arena, with money to spare, but nothing could prepare me for the aftermath. Freezing at every sound, turning defensive, the nightmares, the feeling of constantly being followed.

"Sometimes I wish I would've died in the arena," I say truthfully.

"No, don't you ever say that," Peeta scolds. "We'll get through this, together. We know what each other has gone through, and we need to overcome this."

"How?" I ask him. "How do we do that?"

"We'll find a way," he answers simply. "If we managed to stay alive for weeks in the arena, I think we can find a way to survive here."

"The arena was simpler."

He laughs, "In some ways, I agree."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

The next day Peeta invites me to meet his family. He's preparing a meal, and they're all coming over to his house.

"Sure," I say.

"I have to warn you, though, my mother isn't too fond of people from the Seam," he tells me.

"Probably not too fond of me, either, after the bread incident."

"Look, if you want to come, be at my house at 6," he leaves.

I sit watching the clock until its 5:55. I walk to Peeta's house.

Knocking on the door, I wait only a second until he opens it. "You came," he says.

"Yeah," I nod. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he steps aside. "My family should be here any-"

The doorbell rings. "Or right now."

We sit down, and Peeta starts talking. He has two brothers, Ryelee and Graham.

"So," Graham asks me. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a little sister, Primrose. But we call her Prim," I tell him.

"Oh, right, you volunteered for her," he replies. Peeta clears his throat.

"What I don't get is why you would do that," his mother says. "She was going to die anyways, being from the Seam and all."

"Mom," Peeta warns, "I thought we talked about this before?"

"Peeta, I'm just being rational." she says.

"Well, stop," he says.

"I think he's right," Peeta's father speaks up. I'm surprised; he's always been a soft spoken person.

"Why do you always gang up on me?" she screams, offended.

"Darling, we aren't ganging up on you, we just want you to-"

"No, stop!" she stands up and leaves the house, slamming the door.

"Sorry about that," Ryelee looks to me. "She has-anger issues shall we say."

"It's alright," I say. "I've seen worse. With my mother-she's a healer and people scream at her all the time."

"Well, Katniss," Peeta's father says after Peeta starts clearing the table. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of Peeta and making sure he got home safely. I know he didn't have a chance, but you made it possible for him to come home."

I don't exactly know what to say, so I just respond with a simple, "You're welcome."

* * *

The cameras seem like they'll never leave. They camp outside my house, along with Peeta's, following our every move, and making something out of nothing.

The 'Star Crossed Lovers' thing is so popular in the capital. I don't get it; people fall in love all the time, but I guess when you're famous it's different.

A few months later, they finally pack up and leave. I still wait, though, for a few more weeks, until I venture into the woods.

I duck under the hole in the fence that I've always used, hoping that Gale will be here.

I arrive at our meeting place, and see he's already there, just waiting.

"Catnip!" he exclaims, jumping down from his perch. We hug tightly. "I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it."

When we finally let go, he says, "So, now that you've got all the money in the world, you're still hunting?"

"Yeah, of course," I reply. "There's something-therapeutic to it."

We walk through the woods with stealth, something that I've perfected after being in the Games. The woods remind me of the arena, but I try to push that thought out of my head.

We have to stop and rest after a little, mainly because of me. Between not getting the regular exercise I was used to and my lack of sleep, I don't have too much stamina.

"Katniss," Gale starts, but then hesitates.

"What?" I ask, gently pushing him.

"Nothing, it's just," he pauses again. "I missed you."

This got awkward fast. "I missed you too," I reply, "um- we should head back."

Gale agrees, and soon we're at the fence.

"I can take over the daily snare runs, just so that you don't have to worry about it when you're working."

Gale sighs, "It's not that big of a deal, Katniss."

"No, really, I can. It'll make your life easier."

"My life is never going to be easy," he grins at me.

"I know, mine either, but I seriously can take over the snare run, I mean it won't be that hard."

That's when it happens. Gale kisses me.

I pull back almost immediately. "What the hell was that?"

"I had to do that, at least once," he defends himself.

"Gale-"

"Save it, Katniss," he snaps, "I'm sorry, it wasn't right. I know you're with Peeta."

"We're not, 'with', each other. We need each other," I try and explain. "It's different. We know what each other went through."

He turns to leave, "Gale, come on!" I say, but he shrugs off the hand I laid on his arm and walks away.

* * *

That night, I don't even try to sleep. Instead, I walk around the Victor's Village neighborhood.

"Katniss?"

I jump, and when I turn I see Peeta. "Hey," I say.

"Can't sleep?"

"No," I reply. "Same with you?"

"I tried," he admits. "But the nightmares."

"I didn't even try. It's not worth it," I tell him.

We walk together in silence for a little while, until he asks, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If people ask me what's going on between us, what would you like me to say?"

"Peeta," I whisper. "I don't know, honestly. We're not friends, we're more than that, but I don't know if we're, you know, _dating_."

He stops for a second, and stops me by grabbing my arm gently. "Would you, want to date me?"

"I don't know," I say honestly. "I mean, I feel like we don't really know each other. Like we know that we would give our lives for each other, but I don't know your favorite color."

"Orange," he tells me. "Like the sunset. What's yours?"

"Green," I smile.

"So," Peeta says, "Why don't we just start over, and get to know each other."

"Sounds good," I reply.

So we spend the rest of the night asking each other question. "What was your childhood like?" Peeta asks me.

"Well, I spent most of it in the woods, learning to hunt and gather with my father, then came home and helped my mother cook dinner. We rarely swayed from that. Then when the mine accident happened, I think that was the day my childhood ended," I say. "How about yours?"

"Well, my mother used to be happy, as weird as that sounds. Then one day some Peacekeepers came and took away my younger sister and almost myself for work in the capital. That's why my mother is the way she is now. Anyways, my father taught me everything there is to know about baking; the actual baking part, recipes, frosting, decoration. You name it, he taught me it."

"I'm sorry about your sister. I had no idea."

"It's okay," he tells me. "Not many people do. Actually, you're the first person I've ever talked to about it."

I smile at him and take his hand for comfort. "So, what's your favorite thing to do in your free time?"

"Well, I like to bake, of course," he says, "but I love to paint. That's actually the skill I took up."

I laugh. "Cinna's basically doing my skill for me. Designing clothes, which I have no idea how to do anything."

Peeta laughs with me. "Well, I guess the only reason why I have any skill at all is because I do the cakes at the bakery."

"Can I see some of your paintings?"

"Sure," he says, and we walk to his house. "I have a whole room dedicated to it."

He opens the door for me, and then leads me by hand into a room that's filled with paintings. I take a deep breath. I don't know what I was expecting to find, but definitely not this.

He's painted the games.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope your day isn't as hot as it is here! I'm dying! Okay, not literally, but it is HOT. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I turn to him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you paint the games? Out of everything?" I look around, Rue, lying with flowers. Me in a cloud, which is how I must have looked in the thick of his fever. Glimmer's mutilated body after being attacked by the tracker jackers.

"I have to go," I say quickly, turning and fleeing. If I can't fight something, I flee it. I can't fight the nightmares raging through my mind right now.

After I leave the room, I run to the kitchen, gagging. Even after I manage to make it to the sink, nothing comes out.

"Katniss? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say, slumping against the counter. "It was just seeing all that again, how do you do it? How can you paint that?"

"It helps me," he says. "Just as hunting does you."

"I'm sorry, they're amazing, it wasn't how you painted but what you painted that made me so upset," I apologize.

"I know," he puts a comforting arm around me. "You look exhausted."

"I am," I say truthfully.

"Why don't you go upstairs and sleep? I'll be right down here."

I do as I'm told, but soon the nightmares come.

_"You like swimming, don't you District 12?" Cato teases me as he pulls my hair, leaning the rest of my body over the lake. "Well, you're about to get wet."_

_He and Clove have tied heavy things to me, and as he lifts me up and throws me in, I know immediately even if I could manage to untie my hands that I wouldn't be able to get free._

_I start choking on water immediately after I hit it. "Help!" I scream, but no one can hear me._

_I start feeling claustrophobic, and I can't escape my watery grave. "Help!" I try once again._

_Suddenly my hands come free. I try to get the rest of my body out as well, but I can't. I seem to be able to swim so I'm right up to the surface, but I can't quite reach it._

"Katniss! Wake up! You're okay!"

Peeta shakes me awake. "Nightmare?"

I nod in response. "Well, you're okay now." He stands up to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaim. "Can you stay?"

He looks excited that I asked, and says, "Always."

He climbs into bed with me, and soon enough we're fast asleep.

* * *

I awake at night, and when I peer out the window, I see the full moon. Peeta's still asleep next to me.

My mother and Prim are probably worried about me, so I try not to wake Peeta as I get up.

"Where are you going?"

I jump. "Home, my mother and sister are probably worried about me."

"Oh," he says, getting up. "Wow, that was the best sleep I've gotten in a long time."

"Me too," I say.

Peeta and I figure out after awhile that when we sleep together, the nightmares are fewer than when we sleep separately, so we make a habit of it.

My mother wasn't too fond of it at first, and banned it, even taking it as far as doing routine night checks. But when she realized how he helps me through the night, and I him, she allowed it, as long as the door is kept open.

Peeta and I grow closer. We go on the Victory Tour, and soon become the best of friends. It isn't a challenge anymore to play love, because every day it becomes more and more real.

Peeta makes a habit of sneaking into my room in the middle of the night. We comfort each other from nightmares.

We make it to the capital alright. Once we're there, we're put in our old rooms at the Training Center. Haymitch knocks on my door one night, after Peeta has come in.

"Katniss!" he whispers loudly, "Open up!"

Peeta hides, and I answer the door. "What?"

"You and Peeta, I know he's in there, we're going to the roof. For some training."

Training in the middle of the night? I doubt it, but we follow him anyways.

When we reach the roof, Haymitch speaks in low whispers. "Don't interrupt until I'm finished. Look, the Capital is planning to downsize; apparently it's too expensive to feed everyone in the city along with the districts. A lot of people are going to die," my heart freezes, "we have inside sources working for the capital."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Peeta asks.

"You two are the face of the rebellion," he tells us.

"Rebellion?" I ask.

"You've already showed up the capital. It's the perfect way to start."

"So what do we do?" Peeta asks.

Haymitch stares at us. "You won't like it."

"Haymitch-" I start, but am interrupted.

"You have to back into the Hunger Games."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS. I am soooooooo sorry for not updating! I've been busy, between teaching more horseback riding lessons since summer has winded down a little bit so I could pack some in before it picks up again when tennis tryouts are next week, babysitting, catsitting, and (imortantly) writing some new things... I just completely feel terrible. To make up for it, I'm updating both** _Love Unexpected _**and** _Life Goes On_** everyday this week (hopefully). Please forgive mee?**

**Anyways... So this chapter is pretty fast paced. If you want to know what happens, then go read** _Catching Fire_**. :)**

* * *

The first thing I notice is screaming. It takes me a few minutes to realize it's me.

"Sweetheart, shut up!" Haymitch growls at me.

I listen, but immediately flee the scene. I run into my room, and lock the door. The only time I open it is when Peeta comes knocking.

"Shhh, Katniss, it'll be okay," he whispers into my hair. "But you can't do this here. We can't raise suspicion."

He's right. So I compose myself and climb back into bed with him.

* * *

When we return to District 12, we train. Hard.

The Quarter Quell was announced a few weeks ago. The tributes are going to be picked from the existing pool of victors. That means me, and either Haymitch or Peeta are going.

When reaping day arrives, it takes minutes. I'm reaped, and so is Peeta. Haymitch just stays mute.

We're wisked onto the train immediately. "New procedure," is what we're told.

"We can write letters, Katniss," Peeta reassures me. And I know that those letters will never get written.

* * *

When we're in the capitol, it's like our first games all over again. Except we know what's going on.

No one likes the idea of the star crossed lovers having to go back into the arena. Which is probably why Haymitch didn't volunteer.

The plan is to break us out of the arena by teaming up with Wiress and Beetee, Johanna and Finnick, and me and Peeta.

We wait a few days on the beach, build shelter, and take turns guarding the camp. We get water out of the trees, and Finnick and I go hunting for tree rats and other small creatures. Occasionally, we fish, but we'd have plenty of food with the shellfish.

One night, when it's Peeta and my turn to watch, we sit together, back to back. I lean my head on his shoulder and he grabs one of my hands and kisses it, then lets it fall, clasped with his.

"Katniss-" he takes a deep breath. "We aren't both going to make it out of the arena alive."

I interrupt him, "Peeta-"

"No, Katniss," he turns to me. "Don't say anything. I want you to know how much you mean to me." He hands me a golden locket, one side has my mother and the other of Prim. "Just- don't forget what's important in life."

He moves my hair to one shoulder, and then puts the necklace on me. When he's done, I turn to him. "Peeta, I haven't forgotten what's important." It's true, there are only two people in the enitre world that I can't live without. Prim, for one, and Peeta. "You're important to me."

He sighs, and opens his mouth to start an argument. I don't want to hear it right now, so I stop him the only way I know how. I kiss him.

He objects at first, tries to keep arguing, but there's something in this kiss that I've only felt once before, in the cave. Then, my head wound started bleeding, and we had to stop, but this time there's nothing to interrupt.

I tangle my hands in his hair, pushing against the back of his head so he can't pull away. He kisses me back after realizing trying to persuade me isn't going to work.

He puts his hands on the small of my back. This is another thing I love about Peeta, he's always respectful of me and doesn't try to push things. I haven't kissed him like this since, well, ever. But now that I have, I know I want to again.

He moves one hand up to my head as he pulls away and kisses my neck. I moan, and try to catch my breath. "Peeta," I whisper into his ear.

Suddenly, I remember where we are. The Games. Which means that we're most likely being telivised right now, and knowing that the whole nation of Panem can see us kissing makes me uncomfortable. Shyly, I pull away.

"Katniss?"

I feel my face burn and am glad for the darkness. "I'm sorry, I just thought we should, keep watch."

He can tell there's something more, but knows he shouldn't ask right now. "Good idea."

So we take our original position again, sitting back to back, our hands clasped together.

"Are you scared?"

Peeta's words make me jump. "Yes," I admit.

"Me too," he replies, and then says, "but no matter what happens-"

"What do you mean, no matter what happens?"

"Just listen, Katniss," he tells me, "we just have to promise each other we'll stay strong. We won't shut down, or go crazy, or drink like Haymitch." The last part coaxes a chuckle out of me. "We'll do what we have to do. We'll make it through, until our job is done. Then, we can break."

His words startle me. So, unexpected. "I promise," I say, locking my gaze to his.

"Good. Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next chapter, as promised :) Again, sorry, that last chapter was fast paced. I did explain it in the A/N, but basicallly it's the same as_ Catching Fire_ so go read that if you want to...**

* * *

"So, we take this wire," Beetee shows us the spool he has the next morning, "and Katniss and Peeta can take it to the lightning tree, and then we'll put it in the salt water, and kill the food that the careers, minus Finnick, depend on."

Everyone agrees that it sounds like a good plan to get rid of one of the careers main source of food. Except we all know that we're really beginning the hopeful domino effect that will get rid of something bigger than this. "Okay, so after noon and before midnight we have to get it all set up."

So we wait until the crack of lightning at noon, and Peeta and I set out.

"So do you think this is going to work?"

"It better," I say. "Or otherwise neither of us will be going home." I know he understands the deeper meaning of my words. Because we both agreed that if both of us can't get out, neither of us will.

To tame our fear, we play our game of getting to know each other. "If you could do one more thing, what would it be?" Peeta asks.

"Apologize," I reply.

He looks at me, puzzled. "To...?"

"Gale," I respond. "My cousin. We had a fight, and you know how close we are, and I never apologized. Now I might not get the chance." I pause. "Well, what about you?"

He thinks for a minute. "I can still do what I want to do. So it doesn't count."

I take his hand. "So, if you can still do it, then do it."

"Okay," he says, stopping me. "Katniss, I love you."

I avoid his gaze. Why did I have to give him that advice? I can't tell him that I want to wait to get involved, even though I love him, but with all the threats, and the unlikelihood we're both going to be alive at the end of this, wherever that end would be, with the cameras around.

So instead I just say, "I love you, too."

Peeta plants a kiss on my lips. I know he's trying to read deeper than he can ask. "Come on, we have to get back to work."

We wrap the wire around the tree when we get there, and then venture back. I hear a branch snap behind us.

Nocking an arrow as I turn around, I'm relieved when I see its Wiress.

"Tick, tock," she says, her eyes widened. "Tick, tock!"

"Yes, Wiress, tick tock," I try and calm her down, but she only pulls on our arms.

"Tick, tock!"

I sigh and look at Peeta, "We should get back anyways."

He agrees, and we start heading back to our camp on the beach. As we're walking, though, Wiress keeps mumbling about something. "Tick, tock," she says occasionally, with a worried look on her face.

"Tick tock, the arena's a clock," I say to her, but she only looks around wildly.

We're almost back to camp when it happens. We decided to cut through the 11 o'clock section because it's only around 9.

Bugs surround us. Peeta and I are lucky enough to have had the sense to keep our mouths shut, but Wiress opens hers in a scream. They immediately enter it.

I feel one try to get into my nose, but am able to swipe it away and plug my nostrils. Peeta sees this and copies me.

Wiress is going insane. I can't help her any more than I can help myself. The buzzing alone is enough to do it to her.

Peeta and I try to help carry her, but she collapses on the ground in a fit of insanity. She clamps her hands over her ears and won't budge.

They're all over us now. If we don't get out of here soon, we'll all suffocate.

So Peeta and I make a silent decision. We leave Wiress.

* * *

_Tick tock_.

We make it back to camp in about ten minutes, although it's hard to know for sure.

"Where's Wiress? Didn't she follow you?" Beetee asks.

"She did-" Peeta cuts off.

"But the 11 o'clock bugs started early," I finish for him.

"They what?" Beetee jumps to his feet. "We have to get to the lightning tree, _now!_"

Peeta grabs my hand. "Come on, Katniss."

"You'll never make it in time; it's almost an hour's walk. With your leg-" Finnick is cut off by me.

"We can go," I say suddenly. "Finnick and I. We can run there."

It takes a moment for everyone to agree.

Finnick and I take off. We run as fast as we can for a good amount of time, then allow ourselves a minute fast walk break, then run again. Once we get there, Finnick grabs the wire. "Cut it," he tells me. I look confused, because he says, "Now! There's no time to waste."

I take my knife out and run it along the wire, successfully cutting it. The end is a little frayed, but it'll do. Handing it to Finnick, he grabs an arrow of mine. "Shoot it into the force field."

I don't question him this time, I just do it. The tree gets hit by lightning at the exact moment the arrow hits the shield. I know that this wasn't a coincidence. Someone in the control room triggered it.

And then I'm blown backwards by the deafening blow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again, I think we all agree that updating is not one of my best skills... BUT I have been crazzzzzy busy, between school starting soon and finishing summer homework (yes, my evil teacher gave me a billion things to do over summer _vacation _(guess she's never heard of that word) for AP Bio) and tennis and such... that I haven't had time! Even though i have the entire thing written, I can't find the time to copy and paste the chapter. Isn't that sad? Anyways, I'll stop rambling. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I awake in a room sometime later. There are no windows in this room. It makes me feel claustrophobic.

Suddenly, a door opens. Haymitch walks in.

"You did it, Sweetheart."

"What happened?" I ask groggily. I'm still not fully awake, thanks to the drugs.

"You blew the force field. We're in District 13, and you're recovering in a hospital room," when I try and interrupt, he holds up his hand. "No. Don't interrupt. As I said, you're in a hospital room in District 13, recovering."

"What's next, after this?" I ask. "I mean, how are we going to take down the capitol?"

Haymitch gives a slow, cackling laugh. "First we need the districts on our side, Sweetheart."

"I'm confused."

"Let me start over. After you shot the arrow, the force field was blown and we were able to come in and rescue you and Finnick."

"Where's Peeta?" I demand, suddenly realizing that Haymitch hasn't mentioned him yet.

"How about something to eat? You probably want something to eat, don't you?" Haymitch changes the subject.

I get a bad feeling. "Haymitch, just tell me where the hell he is!" I scream.

"Katniss," he puts a hand on my shoulder. Just now do I realize that his eyes are filled with grief.

"Haymitch," I put a hand up, trying to block out his words.

"Sweetheart, Peeta might be dead."

* * *

The next few weeks, I stop responding. Not to anyone or anything. I don't eat, I don't drink, I do nothing but sit in the room I share with my mother and Prim, twisting the _Mentally Disoriented" _bracelet around my wrist.

_'He's dead,' _are the only two words going through my head. Well, actually, he isn't dead for sure. Just _might_ be dead.

The Capitol claims he died due to a head wound he received when I blew up the force field.

This doesn't mean too much, because the Capitol isn't exactly trustworthy. But if the claim is true, then it's just worse.

Because that means I killed Peeta.

I blew up the force field.

I killed him.

People visit me. Try to cheer me up. But only for one reason.

They want me to be the Mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion.

But without Peeta, they all know that I'm good for nothing. What's the worst is the not knowing. I don't know if he's dead.

The war keeps going on and on. Gale keeps me informed on what's happening. He doesn't try to get me to respond, or convince me, he just comes and visits once a day, usually in the evening, and just talks.

Until today.

"The Capitol is doing all they can to win this, Katniss. The districts, most are on our side, but the key places, like 1 and 2, are putting up a fight. We need someone to lead the Rebellion, to be the face of it, we need you."

Gale didn't even bother sitting down for this conversation, he just says those three sentences, then gives me a letter with my name on it, and leaves.

I suck in a deep breath. The letter, my name, that's Peeta's handwriting.

_"We can write letters, Katniss."_

Peeta did write those letters, unlike me. And I find myself unhappy that he did. What could he possibly put in a letter that could make me feel better?

Frustrated, I throw it to the side. I don't want to read it. Actually, I'm longing to read it, but I can't bring myself to do so.

_"We just have to promise each other we'll stay strong. We won't shut down, or go crazy, or drink like Haymitch. We'll do what we have to do. We'll make it through, until our job is done. Then, we can break."_

The words suddenly pop into my head from the last night in the arena. The words I promised to give me courage to pick up the letter and read it.

_My dear Katniss,_

_If you're reading this, then Haymitch decided you needed something to give you hope. Maybe I'm dead, and if that's the truth, then I want you to remember your sister. She needs you. Don't shut down like your mother did when your father died. Just remember that._  
_Ever since the first time I saw you, I've loved you. I know you don't feel the same, or maybe you're trying to figure some things out in your head. Whatever the case, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, whether it be in person or in spirit. I'll never leave you._  
_They need you, the Rebellion needs you. You have to take initiative, and be who they need you to be. This isn't about you or your problems. You have to sacrifice everything, leave nothing behind, and give it your all. Katniss, how you handle the situation present not only affects yourself anymore. Since the moment you held out those berries in our first games, your actions started affecting not only you, but everyone else in Panem. Me, Prim, Gale, the Districts, the Capitol, even President Snow. He can't hold everyone in the palm of his hand for long, and he knows it. You need to realize that._  
_Just remember, Katniss, what's important._  
_Peeta_

That's it. Peeta, who never pushed me to do anything, is now telling me I must take action. I rip the letter in half and throw it in the garbage. How could he think I could just forget him like that?

I get up off my bed for the first time in days, and make my way to Haymitch's apartment. After I knock on the door, he opens a few minutes later, dazed and drunk.

"What do you want, Sweetheart?" he asks impatiently.

"I need your help."

He gestures for me to come in, and I do, settling myself down on a chair.

"What can I do for you?" he asks in a mocking like tone.

"I want to get a rescue team together. To rescue Peeta."

He's silent for a moment, which I take to be the worst response. Moments later, he bursts out laughing.

This is a worse.

"Haymitch, I was serious. You know they need me to help lead the Rebellion, people come in everyday reminding me of it," I point out.

"Yes, but Coin isn't going to go chasing after someone who, for all we know, is dead."

The word brings me to a pause. "Haymitch, I can't give up hope. Until I know for sure."

"I know," he sits himself down on the bed. "But Peeta knew what he wanted." Suddenly, I hear a beeping noise. Haymitch goes over to the corner and messes around with something. "Sorry, I need to go. Command called."

He leaves me in his room. I sit for a few minutes, and then figure I should probably go as well.

As I'm heading towards the door, I catch a glimpse of the only thing sitting on Haymitch's dresser. An envelope, torn in half, with the word _Haymitch_ neatly printed on it.

In Peeta's handwriting.

I hover my hand over it, wanting to take it, but knowing that I shouldn't.

But I take it. Looking guiltily over my shoulder to make sure no one is there, I take it. Sitting back down on the bed, I take the two halves of the letter out of the envelope and open them. They're crumpled, so I know he must have read it.

_Haymitch,_  
_I'm not making it out of this. We both know that. They need someone to make Katniss break. I want you to make sure that she doesn't._

I stop reading right there. He knew he wasn't going to make it to District 13. Thinking of it, it's a miracle that I did. The Capitol had it out for both of us at the beginning.

I can't go on reading this, so I throw it down and head towards the door.

I almost turn around, but then I see someone coming. Pretending I know what I'm doing and where I'm going.

I end up in an old supply closet, full of school things; pencils, paper, everything you'd need.

All of a sudden, there's a blinding light. Looking up, I see someone standing in the doorway.

"Gale?"

"I followed you here," he explains.

I shrug in response. He sits next to me. "Haymitch convinced Coin to send in a rescue team for Peeta. Says you can't function or help the cause without him."

This statement gets my attention. "He laughed at me when I asked him."

Gale takes my hand, the one with my _Mentally Disoriented_ bracelet. "Well, he put up a pretty good fight."

"When are we going?" I ask.

"Three days," he says. I can tell he's hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Gale shrugs.

"Gale, come on."

"Katniss-" he sighs. "They won't let you go.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Two chapters in... OHMYGOSH two days! I'll leave you to reading it!**

**And _ohmygosh_ is the second to last line cheesy! I was rereading this, and it made me grimace. Sorry about that... lol.**

* * *

"But I have to go!" I exclaim to Coin.

"You've been uninterested in everything we've done so far, what's the difference with this?"

I sigh. "It's _Peeta_."

"So just because it's your, _friend_," she puts emphasis on the word, "it's important for us to include you? When you haven't wanted to be included in any other thing?"

"I-we need Peeta. He can convince anyone to do what he says. He convinced me to not give up hope."

"Katniss," Coin turns her head away from the papers she's been concentrating on until now towards me, her perfect hair aligning once her head stops, "he may be dead."

The word brings me to a halt. "You must be pretty sure, if you're going to go in and rescue him."

She raises her eyebrows. "Or your mentor just made a good argument, which I may or may not be reconsidering right now."

I'm frustrated right now. "Fine." I don't want to put Peeta's rescue in jeopardy.

Instead, I go complain to Haymitch.

"They won't let you go, because you're, well-disoriented," the stupid bracelet, with the label.

"I'm not disoriented. You said it yourself, I just need to know if he's-" I can't say the word, "alright or not."

"It took me a long time to convince them," he takes a swig from his liquor bottle, something I know he's not supposed to have, "and I don't need you, Sweetheart, messing it up. We all need the boy. Coin knows that. If you just leave it alone, it'll get done."

Haymitch starts annoying me like Coin did, so I decide to go to the only person here who won't try to dissuade me or change my mind.

"Catnip," Gale says, surprised, when I show up at his door.

"I need to talk to you."

He steps out, and closes the door. "What?"

"You have to help me get on the rescue mission."

He shushes me. Taking my hand, he leads me to the supply closet we sat in earlier. "Look, I'll help you, but we can't talk about it out in the open."

My cheeks flush. "I have to make it onto the hovercraft."

Gale tells me he's already thought about it; he's going to get me a uniform, hat, and I can put my hair up in that. Hopefully, everyone will be more interested in their jobs than me.

"Sounds good," I say. "But what if someone recognizes me?"

"They're not going to stop the mission. Hopefully, if they do recognize you, we'll already be on the hovercraft and in the air. They aren't going to turn around to bring you back."

He makes a good point. It's important no one picks up any of our preparations, though.

We exit the closet, and Gale walks me back to my room. "Thanks, Gale."

I see him about to shrug it off, like so many times before. "No," I put my hand on his arm. "I mean it. Without you- none of us would be here. We'd all be dead. I know it's hard, with Peeta."

"Katniss, I'd do anything for you," he grabs my arm. "I love you. And I know that you love him, but I can't help loving you."

It's moments like these that I hate. So unexpected, unwanted, and uncomfortable for me, that I don't know what to say.

"Gale-"

"You don't have to say anything, Katniss," I can't stand the hurt look in his eyes.

My heart hurts. I know Gale's does, too. I know I'll regret this tomorrow, but it's not tomorrow.

I lean forward and kiss him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry, I've been super busy with school and homework, so that's why I haven't updated. All 3 stories are being updated RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

I manage to avoid Gale for the next two days. But on the night of the second day, he has to give me my clothes.

I've been sitting, tense, on the edge of Prim and my bed, waiting for the knock on the door.

When it does, I feel so nervous I think I might throw up. Opening the door, I see him.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"Katniss, we need to talk."

"Gale, that was just- I don't really know what that was last night."

"It was because you are hurting over Peeta," he takes my hand, "but I don't want to be used."

I meet his gaze. "Gale, I would never use you."

He stares at me for a few seconds, "You already did, Catnip."

"I'm sorry, okay? It was stupid. I just don't know what to think right now."

"Wait until this mission is over," he tells me. "It'll be back to normal. You'll know what to think."

* * *

I wake up with a start. The first thing that goes through my mind is, _'The rescue mission.'_

Today's the day.

Turning my head, I jump when I see Haymitch sitting next to my bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Worried I might be… spoiling your rescue mission plans? Don't worry; they're already gone. I made sure the drugs would last until then."

_Drugs?_ "You _drugged_ me so I couldn't go?" I scream.

"Oh, Sweetheart. It's called karma," he stands up. "Well, I better alert someone you're awake."

The way he says 'someone' tells me he isn't sure who exactly he's supposed to alert.

Once he leaves, I let all the emotion from the past few months let itself out. Tears stream down my face. _Karma?_ What good did Haymitch think insulting me would do? And karma for what?  
Suddenly, I remember. The sleep syrup. From our first games. Tricking Peeta so he wouldn't come along.

I analyze the taste in my mouth. The bitter aftertaste of sweet syrup. Sleep syrup. So the same drug was used for both of us.

Quintessential karma.

I decide to get up. To do something to keep my mind off of the mission. Today I'll find out if Peeta is dead. I'll finally know.

I visit Finnick, whom I'm sure thinks I've neglected him, and he puts a whole new spin on the mission.

"Isn't this great, Katniss? We'll finally know. Today we either have them or know they're dead."

Finnick and I decide to head over to weapon development. When we walk in, Beetee is working on something.

We must surprise him when we say hello, because he jumps, knocking over a bunch of metal.  
"Great."

"Sorry," I say.

"I was just working on a new weapon your ingenious friend Gale designed," he glances apologetically at me. "That's why I've been stealing him from you."

My cheeks flush. I don't respond. Beetee continues, "Basically, it's just your regular old bomb, but it's designed to not only explode once, but after the rescue team comes in, it explodes again."

"Sounds a little harsh," Finnick raises his eyebrows.

"It's war," Beetee counters. "I don't think the capitol was all too forgiving when they destroyed 13 all those years back, and now 12."

Finnick drops his case, and I feel torn. I understand both sides of the disagreement, but I can't decide which I agree with.

An attendant suddenly bursts into the room. "They're back."

I must be as dazed as I was when Prim's name was called at the Reaping, because the next thing that registers is being pulled down a hallway by Finnick.

We get to the hospital ward, and Haymitch greets us. My palms start sweating as I await to hear the news.

"He's alive. Unconscious, but alive. You should be there when he wakes up. Gale's okay too," he looks to Finnick. "Annie's in the second room on the right."

He steps aside, letting Finnick pass. When I try to follow, he puts his hand on my arm. "Peeta-he had a bad head wound that was there when we arrived. The doctors think it happened during the  
blowing of the force field."

When he removes his hand, I don't even bother asking anymore questions. Instead, I burst through the door. "103!" Haymitch calls after me.

_99, 101, 103._ I take a deep breath, then walk inside.

I gasp, having not prepared myself for this. He's lying there, still unconscious, but his head.  
It's covered in a bandage, true, but even through that, I can see the bruising and swelling and blood.

I take a seat next to his bed and take his hand in my own. "Please wake up." I whisper.

His eyes flutter open. "Katniss?"

"Peeta!" I shoot myself into his arms, being careful of his wounds. He puts his arms around me, hugging me as tight as he possible can.

"You're okay, you're okay," he keeps muttering over and over again into my hair.

"They said you were dead," I sob into his chest. "The Capitol, they told everyone that."  
"I'm alright."

We stay like that, locked in each other's embrace, until a doctor comes in to check on him. He allows me to stay, even though it's against the rules.

"Peeta, how do you feel? Any pain anywhere?"

"My head hurts like crazy."

"How about your leg?"

"No," he says. "Nothing."

"Well, we'll take that as a blessing," my questioning look pushes the doctor to explain further. "It's broken in three places."

"You really don't have good luck with your legs, do you?" I tease, then suddenly realize it probably wasn't the best idea.

But Peeta just laughs it off. "No, first I almost die from blood poisoning due to Cato cutting me with a sword, and then I lose it anyways thanks to a mutt. Now I broke my good one because of Snow."

The doctor chuckles, and pokes Peeta's toe. "Ouch!"

"Just making sure you still had feeling."

After about an hour of random questions and tests, the doctor finally leaves. Now it's just myself and Peeta.

"I really did miss you," I tell him, "and Haymitch gave me your letter."

"Then he must have really believed I was dead," he locks his blue gaze onto mine. "I told him not to give that to you unless I was dead."

"What did they do to you, in the Capitol?"

He shuts his eyes as tight as he can. "I don't want to talk about it."

I don't want to push it. "Okay," I say, laying my hand on his arm. "I'm glad you're back."

Peeta opens his eyes. "Me, too."

* * *

**A/N: So we have a happy homecoming. Not everything is as it seems, though... Mwahahaha**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guys, AP Bio is going to ruin my life, both here on FanFiction and my "real" life. So, I'm sorry that I can't update often anymore, but I have so much homework and am so sleep deprived right now... but you guys probably get it, right? Please bear with me, I promise I'll update as quickly as I can :)**

* * *

When I leave Peeta's room, Haymitch is waiting for me.

"He's not the same," I say.

"No," he replies. "Neither are you. Neither am I. Neither will anyone after this is over."

"But he used to tell me everything," I feel tears in my eyes. "Whenever I asked, he'd tell me the answer to it. But he couldn't talk about it."

"Katniss, what they do to people when they torture them in the Capitol," he sighs, "Peeta _can't _talk about it. If he did, it would probably trigger a meltdown."

"So you're saying not to mention anything about it."

"Yes."

"But what if-"

"No buts, Katniss," Haymitch tells me seriously.

* * *

"We need you to go to District 2," Coin tells me in a Command meeting later that day.

"Peeta just got back, can't it wait?" I ask.

"If I remember correctly, Soldier Everdeen," she stares icily at me. "You agreed that if we rescued Peeta, you would participate by doing whatever your role as the Mockingjay required."

I sigh. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

The rest of the meeting, I remain quiet.

Gale catches up with me when we're leaving the room. "Hey," he says.

"Hey," I reply back. "Thanks for going on the mission. I know that it wasn't easy, rescuing Peeta."

"There's something going on, Katniss," he says. "Haymitch didn't want to tell you. It was almost- too easy, to get him."

"What are you saying?"

"Just be careful," he warns, and then heads off in a different direction.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! And it's really not supposed to be a cliffy... I had to cut it off there because otherwise it would've been confusing reading the rest of the section... if that was confusing I'm sorry. But it's not bad that she's the only one in the craft. Ok... you know what? I'm just going to let you read the story now... ;)  
**

* * *

"So I have to go to 2," I finish. Peeta looks at me.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it," he takes my hand in his. "I mean, I'll be here when you get back."

"I know, but," a doctor comes in, interrupting us.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Just here to give Peeta his evening medicine."

Peeta looks at him, and asks, "Who are you?"

"That's your doctor, Peeta," I remind him. "He's been taking care of you all this time."

"I just don't, remember," he squints his eyes, trying to place him.

The doctor puts his pills on the bedside table. Peeta picks them up, and swallows them.

"Well, I better go, rest up for tomorrow," I say, excusing myself.

The entire walk to my family quarters I think about what happened. How he didn't remember his doctor.

I end up walking past my original destination to Haymitch.

Knocking on the door, a few minutes later I'm invited inside.

"I need to talk to you," I say.

"Is this about 2?"

"No, well, sort of," I admit. "It's about Peeta. Today, when I was visiting him, the doctor came in. It was the same one that was with him this entire time, but Peeta didn't recognize him."

"Maybe he's just tired," Haymitch suggests.

"Maybe," I say quietly.

"Look, Sweetheart, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Peeta's had so many people going in and out of that room, it's hard to remember who's who."

"I know," I pretend to agree with Haymitch. But I can't help feeling something's off.

* * *

"If we can take the Nut, we can take the District," Beetee says. The group of us sent to 2 has been trying to come up with a way to take down the Nut, the huge mountain where District 2 does its work, for hours.

"Do we have to take it out? Wouldn't it be enough to disable it?" Gale surprises everyone by speaking after he had been remaining quiet for most of the time.

"Well," Dalton, a District 10 refuge, says, "That would be a start, I guess."

"Think of it like a wild dog's den," Gale says. "You have two choices, trap them or flush them out. There, on the side," he points as Beetee comes to take a closer look.

"Gale," I say, realizing the full meaning of his plan. "You want to avalanche the exits?"

Everyone realizes what I do after I say this. This isn't one of his plans. This is a death trap.

"There's no other way," he says. "We can't take the exits. What do you suggest, Katniss?"

"Not killing all of them! We have spies in there!"

"If you can tell me that if you were one of them and would sabotage the fate of the rebellion if we didn't get this District to fall, then I'll stop, take it all back," his eyes challenge me.

"Gale- that's not fair," I say.

"If I were one of them, I'd say, 'Bring it on!'"

I know that's true. But it still doesn't make it right.

"Settle down, you two," Haymitch says. "Gale's right. We need a solution, and now. We'll leave one or two exit's open, and they can get a train out through those. We'll wait by the exits, heavily armed."

I slump down in defeat, and don't move from my perch in the windowsill. A half an hour later, there are planes dropping bombs on the Nut.

My mind is filled with images of what it must be like inside. Trying to run to an exit, but it's blocked by rocks. Trying to dig your way out, but realizing it's not possible. Choking on air. Chaos all around.

_'What did we just do?'_

"Don't worry," Boggs, the squad leader, wraps a blanket around my shoulders. "They'll get out. Through the train tunnel. They'll figure it out."

"What if they don't?" I ask. "Haven't we lost enough lives already?"

"Katniss, this was a necessary part to the cause of the Rebellion. Before we take the Capitol, we need to take 2."

"But like this?"

Boggs remains silent for a few minutes. Then he says, "There are times when you have to make decisions. Usually there are wrong and right ones, but there are cases where there's only wrong or only right. This was one of those times." He turns and walks to the door. "Come on, Haymitch wanted me to get you out of here and into a hovercraft before everyone started coming out."

I groan. "Why does he always have to do this?"

"He's trying to protect you," he opens the door. "Now, come on."

I follow Boggs out to a hovercraft waiting for us. He helps me on, then steps back. "You aren't coming?"

"No," he says. "I need to stay here."

"Okay," I say. "Thank you."

"Katniss-" he pauses. "Coin wanted you to stay. But I give you permission to go back to 13. Spend time with Peeta. We'll wrap up here."

We're lifted up into the air before I can say anything. I'm the only one in the craft.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay... I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. I hope you can all forgive me! I have been soooo busy, I literally haven't had time. Plus, I had a major writer's block. I want to wrap this story up soon, but I'm not sure how much longer it'll be yet :)**

* * *

When I get back to District 13, I run to Peeta's room. I open the door and smile when I see him. He's staring out the window, one of the only rooms that actually have one.

"Hey," I say.

He turns towards me. "Hey. You're back early."

"Boggs sent me back. So we could have some time to talk."

"About what?"

"Things," I say vaguely.

The once bright blue eyes have been replaced with sad ones. "Katniss, I don't know what's going on. I don't know anything. They won't tell me."

"We're in District 13."

"I know that." he tells me. "But where are my parents and brothers? They haven't visited me."

I want so badly to lie to him. But I can't. "Peeta- they-"

"They're dead, aren't they?"

"I'm sorry," I say helplessly.

"What about the Rebellion?"

"It's still going. We're trying to gain control of District 2 right now. Then we can move on to the Capitol," I say. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"Good, I guess. The doctor said I could be released in a few days, as long as someone stays with me. The only problem is, now with my family, gone, I have no one."

"You can stay with us," I offer.

"I don't want to do that, Katniss. I can't impose on your family."

"It's not imposing exactly," I say, trying my best to be seductive, yet failing. "Come on, if you come I could have you to myself all the time."

He smiles, "Yes. You're making this sound like a better and better idea."

"So? Is that a yes?"

Peeta sighs. "It's a yes." I lean over to hug him, but he stops me. "But only if your mother and Prim say yes."

"They will."

* * *

"Katniss, wait up!" Gale jogs towards me as I'm walking to command. We all have a meeting this morning.

"Gale," I say.

"I wanted to talk to you," the words give me a bad feeling. "About when you- we- um, you know."

"I told you, I wasn't thinking-"

He interrupts me with his lips on mine. It surprises me so much, that I just stand there for a few seconds in shock. Then I push him away.

"No, Gale, we can't," I stammer.

"Can't what?"

I jump as I hear the voice behind me. "By the looks of it, you already have."

The hurt in his eyes makes my heart drop. "Peeta, it's not what it looks like." I try to explain.

"Don't, Katniss. I thought we were actually getting somewhere," he starts yelling, "after you asked me to stay with your family! Since mine's dead! Mine's dead!" He points at me, the pain suddenly replaced with rage. "And it's your entire fault. You blew the force field. Don't think they didn't show me the videos. They told me how you knew what was going on, how you lied to me."

"Peeta, I knew just as much as you did- nothing," I try to explain.

"No. Don't lie to me again."

"Peeta-"

"No!" he clamps his hands over his ears. "No, no, no no no no no! Stop talking!" he screams over and over again.

A guard comes and takes him, fighting all the way, back to his room.

"See what you did?" I scream at Gale.

"Me? You're the one who kissed me first!"

I sigh. "Look, this isn't important. Let's get to command."

The meeting is about taking the capitol. "You'll all start training tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Great.

Haymitch comes bursting through the door about fifteen minutes after the meeting starts. "Katniss."

I look to him, and see the worry in his eyes. "Katniss, come quick."

I rush to the door. "It's Peeta. He's- he's- we'll, we don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Have I fallen off the face of the earth? No! I'M BACK, WITH AN UPDATE!**

**I really apologize that it has been FOREVER since I have updated ANYTHING, but I have been insanely busy! Good thing is, though, I spent the day finishing up the stories so I should just be able to spit out updates a lot. Thanks for sticking with me while I've been on an unplanned hiatus! I love you guysss!**

* * *

Ushering me to Peeta's room, I look through the two sided glass, putting my hand against it. The blonde haired boy in there isn't anyone I know. He's not sweet, loving, caring Peeta, but rather more of a savage beast, struggling against the restraints, not listening to anything anyone is saying.

"We want you to go in. See if you can do anything to calm him."

I start to object, but he waves his hand in my face. "Go."

So I take a hesitant step inside. Peeta immediately stops and looks at me. "Go away."

My heart goes out to him. He looks so depressed, so alone. I can't take it. I go over and give him a hug. "Peeta, it's not what it looked like."

His arms wrap around me after a few seconds of hesitation. "Then what was it?"

I sigh. "When you were gone, in the Capitol, I was confused and alone, so I turned to Gale for support. Then we got word that you were-dead. Gale and I kissed once, but it wasn't the same as kissing you," I pause, trying to think of what to say. "I guess he got the wrong impression. That, even though you're back, I wanted to be with him. That I loved him. But I don't, Peeta. I love you."

The full effect of what I've just said makes me pause. I just told Peeta I love him.

"Katniss-"

I'm afraid of what he's going to say.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I love you too, Katniss."

I smile, and give him a quick peck on the cheek, knowing that there are people watching us.

But Peeta is either oblivious to that fact, or he doesn't care, because he pulls me into a full out kiss.

"You know there are people behind that-" but I'm cut off by his lips once again.

"Screw them," he says.

I smile, and sit in a chair next to his bed. His eyes flutter closed for a second, and then he jolts them open.

I suddenly notice the bags under his eyes, the paleness of his face, and the exhausted look. "Peeta, you need to sleep."

"I'll be alright."

"No, really, Peeta. I'll stay right here."

He seems to be fighting with himself, but his exhaustion takes over. "Okay," he mumbles. "But you promise you'll stay?"

I smile, and say the word. "Always."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, I decided to wrap this story up, since its been going for awhile. This is the LAST CHAPTER! I know it's kind of a rushed ending, but I wanted to finish this up and move forwards with my other stories :)**

* * *

I'm jolted awake later by Haymitch. "We got him, Sweetheart."

I remove my head from my hand resting on Peeta's side table. Rubbing my eyes, I mutter, "Who?"

"Snow. We got Snow."

"What-how?"

Haymitch pulls up a chair. "We sent a secret squad into the Capitol-"

"I didn't know about this?"

"It was a need to know only sort of thing. But, anyways, long story short, they captured him. He's in a holding cell until further notice."

"Do I-do I get to-"

"Yes," he says, answering what he knows will be my question.

* * *

I hear roaring from the crowd. Peeta squeezes my waist with his arm that's wrapped around me. "It's okay. It'll all be over soon."

Today I shoot Snow. I've been looking forward to it for a long time.

I look into Peeta's eyes, his sweet, blue eyes. "Thank you," I say suddenly.

He looks surprised. "For what?"

"For loving me," I say simply. I figure this needs more of an explanation, so I continue. "For making sure I returned home to Prim, the one thing that was important in my life. For staying with me those nights I had nightmares, and allowing us to take things as slow as I wanted. For protecting me in the Games, twice, even joining the Careers for part of it. For coming back to me after being captured by the Capitol, for forgiving me about Gale. And most of all, for loving me. Peeta, just, thank you."

He's silent for a moment. "Katniss, all of those things I did because I love you. I love you more than anything."

I feel tears in my eyes, surprising me. "I love you, too." And for the first time in my life that I've said that to someone not in my family, I mean it.


End file.
